Misceláneo
by MissDupre
Summary: Serie de one-shots sasuhina. Desde lo mas romántico hasta lo mas triste. 2do One-shot!
1. Tocata

Resumen: Serie de one-shots sasuhina. Desde lo mas romántico hasta lo mas triste. 1/?

Declaración: Naruto no me pertenece.

Tocata

Sasuke miro a la multitud que se hallaba frente a él. La mayoría eran chicos punketas que estaban esperando a que su banda saliera del escenario para que entrara la de ellos. Otro grupo de chicos esperaban a una banda mas alternativa y local, que aunque era nacional ya tenía unos cuantos discos. Mientras que ellos, su banda, eran los que iban abrir la tocata, y no eran la gran cosa, apenas llevaban unos cuatro años tocando juntos. Miro a su derecha fijándose en su amigo rubio que cantaba con todo sus pulmones la letra del cover que interpretaban en ese momento. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas de su bajo mientras volvía a poner los ojos en la multitud, eran un montón de chicos de su edad nada fuera de lo común. Excepto claro por la chica de la primera fila.

La chica, quien estaba rodeada de otras tres, era algo que él nunca había visto antes. No era su cabello color azulino que caía lacio hasta su cintura, tampoco su piel color porcelana, ni su cuerpo de musa, eran sus ojos, de un color lavanda que lo tenían hipnotizado. El moreno trataba de poner lo mejor de si para no mirarla fijamente, era obvio que la chica no estaba allí para verlos a ellos ni al grupo punketa, su vestimenta sencilla, un par de jeans azules, zapatillas, un chaquetón gris y un pequeño gorrito de lana gris sobre su cabeza la descartaba totalmente de las otras chicas vestidas de negro, con pelo azul y verde. Y no era una de las amigas de sus compañeros. Ni Naruto, ni Suigetsu ni menos Juugo podría conocer a una chica así de bonita sin haberlo mencionado antes.

Sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos hacia su cara antes de volver al punto ciego donde los había puesto antes. La chica lo estaba mirando a la cara sin ninguna vergüenza, parecía estar sumida en su bajo. No tarareaba la letra de la canción ni aplaudía, solo se limitaba a mirarlo tocar. Sasuke pensó que quizás era por su apariencia. Él sabía que era apuesto, y que llamaba la atención de las chicas, pero algo en el fondo su mente le decía que ella no era de las chicas superficiales. Aunque no podía decir nada sobre sus amigas, una rubia y una pelirosa parecían comerse con la mirada a Naruto, mientras que una castaña a su lado derecho no parecía prestarles el mas mínimo de atención, obviamente cansada de esperar por la banda que había venido a ver. La chica de hermosas facciones era la única que le prestaba atención a su música de las cuatro.

- Bueno, eso ha sido nuestra última canción espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nosotros fuimos Seven Hebi y espero que tengan muy buenas noches – La voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos, el rubio había dicho sus ensayadas líneas de despedida mientras que tomaba su vaso y se disponía a bajar del escenario. Sasuke tomo su bajo y siguió a su amigo hacia el camerino.

- ¿Qué te pareció el arreglo que le hice a la canción Teme? – Le pregunto Naruto en cuanto estuvieron en el camerino, una chica les había entregado botellas de agua y los cuatro se encontraban tomándolas. Sasuke pensó que responderle, no le podía decir que había estado mas pendiente en una chica, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho a la canción.

- Con tal que no cambies mi bajo no me importa – Respondió con un tono enojado. Naruto solo lo miro un rato antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir bebiendo de su botella.

- Deberíamos salir a ver lo que queda de la tocata, había unas cuantas chicas lindas allá fuera – Sugirió Suigetsu coquetamente, Juugo a su lado parecía no importarle.

- ¡Si! ¿Viste esa chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosado? Hombre, creo que me enamore a primera vista – El moreno no se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar asi al rubio, Naruto tendía a fijarse en una chica en cada concierto, para después terminar rechazado al darse cuenta que la chica solo quería el numero del Uchiha.

- ¿Pelo rosado? ¿En serio? Esta vez sí que te has pasado, yo le puse el ojo a una pelirroja punketa, se veía bien brava, todo un desafío – Suigetsu sonrió pícaramente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Vamos a pasar todo el concierto aquí o vamos a salir a ver como tocan los demás?, me importa muy poco sus conquistas. Asi que les recomiendo que empiecen a salir de aquí si no quieren que los saque a patadas – El Uchiha comenzó a salir hacia afuera y se dirigió hacia el área donde estaba la multitud. Detrás de él lo seguían sus amigos, Suigetsu y Naruto murmurando cuan amargado era, y Juugo calladamente.

Camino hasta llegar cerca del escenario, donde sabia que la chica estaba. La encontró en el mismo lugar donde había estado anteriormente, aunque su espalda daba al escenario, la chica se encontraba conversando con sus amigas mientras tomaba pequeños sorbitos de un refresco. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos antes de ella apartara la mirada hacia los ojos de su amiga castaña, Sasuke no dejo pasar que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al divisarlo. El grupo de amigas no parecía prestarle atención al grupo punk que estaba sobre el escenario. Sasuke detuvo su caminar hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- ¡Ahí está la chica! – Grito Naruto en su oído. Los ojos de la pelirosa se fijaron en ellos, una sonrisa coqueta surco sus labios. Sasuke la miro intrigado mientras la chica se giraba para comentarle algo a su chica. Las mejillas de su chica se volvieron de un rojo intenso para después bajar su mirada y tapar sus ojos con su flequillo. El moreno se pregunto que le había dicho la pelirosa a su chica para avergonzarla asi. Quizás a su chica le gustaba Naruto y su amiga la estaba molestando con él, o quizás con el mismo.

- ¿Y qué esperas para hacer tu movida? Anda antes que se te escape – Las mejillas de Naruto se volvieron de un tono rojizo mientras con un dedo se rascaba su mejilla, nervioso por el comentario de Suigetsu.

- N-no, voy a esperar que este sola – Le respondió Naruto, Sasuke alzo una ceja. Naruto no era del tipo nervioso y tímido.

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un grupo de chicas mi querido amigo? – Sasuke le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a su otro amigo. No sabía porque, pero Suigetsu tenía la manía de meterse con Naruto.

- Déjalo en paz Suigetsu – Defendió Juugo desde atrás.

Sasuke volvió a poner sus ojos en su chica, la morena ahora se encontraba con su vista en el escenario mientras que otro grupo subía a el. El moreno lo reconoció como Jounin el grupo liderado por Kakashi Hatake, las cuatro chicas fijaron su vista en el peliplateado cuando este entro con su guitarra a cuestas. El Uchiha sintió una punzada de celos al ver a su chica tan concentrada en el hombre frente a ella. La música comenzó a sonar y la pequeña multitud que los esperaba comenzó a saltar y a cantar junto a Kakashi. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron al ver a su morena comenzar a saltar con la multitud, casi gritando. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que esa chica era un total misterio para él. La miro por un largo rato de manera segura mientras ella no despegaba sus ojos del escenario. El chico noto como en algunas canciones su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover al ritmo de la música, bailando. Y como en otras cuya letra parecía más reflexiva, cantaba con todo su pulmón. Miro de reojo a Naruto, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en la de cabello rosado. El chico se pregunto si su amigo estaba prendido de la chica de la misma manera que él de la morena. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni se dio cuenta que Suigetsu se les había perdido hace tiempo, y que estaba en el lado de los punketas hablando con una pelirroja o que Juugo había vuelvo al camerino porque no le gustaban las multitudes. La miro como un psicópata hasta que el tiempo de Jounin estuvo acabado y Kakashi se despidió del público. Entrecerró sus ojos de manera sospechosa al ver como la morena murmura algo en el oído de la castaña y esta comenzaba a gritar el nombre de Kakashi y algo de una lista. Kakashi, escuchando sus gritos, miro a las dos chicas, para luego sonreír y lanzarles un pequeño papel que la chica castaña atajo en el aire para luego entregárselo a la morena. La lista de las canciones que habían interpretado, supuso Sasuke que era lo que les había lanzado. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar entre si, hasta que la rubia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no iban a ver a la siguiente banda.

- ¡No! – Grito Naruto en su oído. Este chico lo iba a dejar sordo antes de cumplir treinta. Sasuke lo veía venir.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Dobe? – El moreno se volteo a ver a su amigo con cara de enojo. Sus ojos siguieron la espalda de su chica mientras esta avanzaba por la multitud.

- La chica se va, y y-yo no le pedí su número – Naruto hizo un puchero mientras que su cabeza volteaba a ver a las chicas ya cerca de la puerta de salida.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí? Anda tras ella, y pídele su número – Le ordeno el moreno de forma hipócrita. Ni él podía ir tras ellas para pedirle el numero a su morena, y mandaba al rubio a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si me rechaza? A lo mejor se reirá de mi, y me dirá que todo el tiempo te miraba a ti, no sería la primera vez Teme - Sasuke le quería decir que no, que lo había mirado a él, y que estaba seguro que no lo rechazaría, pero eso lo diría un amigo comprensivo y amoroso. Y él no era nada de eso.

- Ve antes que te golpee por ser tan niñita – Le ordeno. Naruto lo miro a los ojos un poco nervioso.

- Vamos los dos, así tú le pides el numero a esa chica bonita de ojos claros – Sasuke alzo una ceja haciéndose el desentendido, pero era obvio que Naruto no era su mejor amigo por nada – No te hagas el bastardo orgulloso conmigo Sasuke. Llevas toda la tocata mirándola, por primera vez te veo interesado en una mujer asi. Ya pensaba que te nos eras asexual Teme – Naruto se sobo la cabeza después de sentir el puño del moreno darle a su frente.

- Te acompañare porque me das pena, por nada mas - Mintió Sasuke. No era que fuera un cobarde, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Normalmente la chica se acercaba a él y le daba su número, el cual él rompía al minuto que la chica ya no estaba en su campo de vista.

- ¡Yay! - Volvió a gritar el rubio. Sordo a los treinta, cien por ciento asegurado. Naruto lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la multitud, el aire frio de Konoha les dio en la cara en cuanto salieron del edificio. Sasuke busco con los ojos al grupo de chicas y las encontró sentadas en la acera del frente, discutiendo entre ellas. Mas las otras tras que su morena, la cual mantenía la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrosadas. Siguió a Naruto mientras este cruzaba la calle en dirección a las féminas. Las cuatro chicas levantaron la mirada y la posaron en ellos dos. Las chicas sonreían picaras excepto por la morena, cuyas mejillas se volvían mas rojas.

- Son Seven Hebi, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto la castaña mientras la pelirosa y la rubia soltaban unas risitas que Sasuke encontró molestas.

- Yo soy Naruto y el mudo es Sasuke, ¿Y ustedes? – Las chicas se miraron entre ellas pensando si dar o no sus nombres. La castaña asintió.

- Mi nombre es Tenten, la rubia es Ino, la pelirrosa es Sakura y aquí está que parece un tomatito es Hinata – Sasuke desvió sus ojos hacia la nombrada quien no sacaba los ojos del suelo.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo un rato a solas Sakura, si es que se puede – Naruto se rasco la mejilla nervioso mientras las mejillas de la pelirosa se volvían del mismo color que su cabello. Tenten e Ino soltaron risitas burlescas al ver a su amiga asentir nerviosamente y caminar con el rubio hacia un lugar un poco mas apartado. Sasuke se quedo allí frente a las otras tres chicas, Hinata no le miraba, y las otras dos empezaban a hablar de algo que a él no le interesaba. Asi que se quedo ahí, mirando como Naruto y la chica que se llamaba Sakura comenzaban a hablar nerviosamente, se pregunto porque él no podía hacer lo mismo, porque no podía sentarse junto a la morena y comenzar una plática trivial hasta que se les acabara el tiempo y decirle si le daba su número. Pero no, no podía porque era tan jodidamente orgulloso que rebajarse a conquistar a una mujer no estaba en su repertorio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos de forma aburrida, y sintió el lápiz que llevaba todo el día allí. Una idea surco su rostro.

- Hinata – Le llamo. La chica levanto sus perlados ojos hacia él y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. El moreno noto como sus dos amigas, miraban su interacción de reojo sin dejar de hablar.

- ¿S-si? – Pregunto ella. Su voz era delicada y armoniosa. Sasuke anoto mentalmente preguntarle si quería cantar una canción con ellos alguna vez.

- Dame tu mano – Le ordeno. No quería que su voz sonara tan grave y intimidatoria pero él era asi. La chica le obedeció sin miedo, quizás acostumbrada a que alguien le hablara de forma fuerte. Sasuke saco el lápiz que tenía en su bolsillo y tomo la mano de la chica, noto que su palma estaba un poco sudorosa, quizás por el nerviosismo, asi que levanto un poco su chaquetón y el sweter que llevaba debajo hasta revelar su muñeca. Anoto rápidamente su número en su nívea piel, y coloco un "Llámame". Volvió a guardar el lápiz en su bolsillo y devolvió su mano a su regazo. La chica solo atino a sonrojarse un poco mas y asentir.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! Ahora me debes dos turnos en la tienda de armas Ino – Sasuke giro la cabeza para ver las dos chicas jalonearse entre si – Yo aposte que él estaba loquito por Hina y tu dijiste que no, que probablemente era gay. Así que gane, ¡GANE! – La pequeña mano de Hinata dio a parar con su frente, por la vergüenza que le hacían pasar sus mejores amigas. Fijo sus ojos en el chico frente a ella y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo. Cual eran las probabilidades de que un chico tan apuesto como el fijara sus ojos en Hinata. El sonido de la bocina de un auto los descoloco a todos de sus pensamientos, Neji había aparcado su auto frente a ellos y parecía un poco molesto de verlas con dos chicos. Volvió a tocar la bocina de manera ansiosa, Sakura y Naruto caminaron hacia ellos, su amiga se despidió del rubio con un beso en la mejilla. Tenten e Ino se pararon al mismo tiempo de la acera y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto mientras que Hinata miro la mano de Sasuke frente suyo, la tomo y este la ayudo a incorporarse, nerviosa dejo que el chico la guiara hacia el auto. La chica dejo que sus amigas entraran primero a el por educación.

- N-nos vemos Sasuke – Murmuro la chica, antes de soltar su mano y entrar al vehículo.

- Nos vemos Hinata – Le escucho decir antes de que el auto partiera y solo pudiera ver su figura junto a la de Naruto. Sonrió al ver como el moreno le plantaba un coscorrón a su amigo por algo que le había dicho antes de dar la vuelta y volver a entrar al edificio. Saco su celular, y con calma guardo el número del chico, antes de mandarle un mensaje. Para luego poner su atención en sus amigas y su primo que se debatían entre si ir a la fiesta de Rock Lee o no.

_"Hey…"_

_RT: Hinata_

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autora:<strong> Me encantan los one-shot que puedo decir. Quizas despues haga uno como continuacion de este o algo asi. Pero no el siguiente. Para los que se pregunten, punketa le dicen mis amigas a las personas que escuchan musica media punk. No se yo. Ellas se refieren a ellos asi. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y que me dejen su comentario. Avisarme por cualquier mala redacción u ortorgrafia. No tengo beta. Asi que no tengo quien me revise nada de nada. Bueno, saludos (:


	2. Won't Go Home Without You

Resumen: Serie de one-shots sasuhina. Desde lo mas romántico hasta lo mas triste.

Declaración: Naruto no me pertenece.

Proceso: 2/?

Soundtrack: Maroon 5 - Won't Go Home Without You

Cursiva: Recuerdos

* * *

><p><span>I won't go home without you<span>

Las calles de Konoha rebosaban de vida, era un día de verano, así que se hallaban muchos turistas en la ciudad. Sasuke maldijo mentalmente a todos, mientras se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre. Muy mala tenía que ser su suerte, justo ahora que él necesitaba llegar rápido a su destino. Bufo enojado mientras empujaba a unos cuantos chiquillos que tapaban su paso. ¿Por qué justo ahora?, quizás todo esto era culpa del karma. Quizás, alguien allá arriba no quería que cumpliera su cometido. Y sinceramente, él lo entendía. Porque si por una vez era sincero consigo mismo, él no merecía llegar a ese lugar, no merecía alcanzar a verla, ni siquiera pisar él mismo suelo. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo, por algo era un Uchiha, orgulloso y terco, apresuro el paso antes de doblar por un esquina.

_"Sasuke miro hacia la barra del pequeño bar donde se habían reunido sus compañeros del instituto, todos se hallaban sentados en una pequeña mesa compartiendo. Hablaban de cómo les iba en sus universidades, y de las cosas que les habían pasado allí, nada que le interesara a él. Excepto quizás, la chica sentada en el bar. Hinata Hyuuga, recordaba su nombre porque había sido parte de toda su vida, pero solo como un nombre, nunca habían interactuado mas allá de las formalidades a las cuales habían estado habituados por ser de dos prestigiosas familias. También habían sido compañeros casi toda su vida escolar, pero nunca nada mas. Y no era que él quisiera algo mas, por supuesto que no. Pero la curiosidad, una de sus debilidades mas ocultas, le ganaba a su personalidad. Ahora mismo, ella debería estar sentada junto a ellos, quizás no hablando, pero si riendo sobre las estupideces que dirían Kiba o Naruto, o simplemente escuchando como Sakura alardeaba de su facultad de medicina. Pero no, la chica en cuanto había llegado se había ofrecido a ir buscar las bebidas, y desde ese entonces estaba en la barra. Se levanto de su asiento, sin importarle si pisaba a Naruto al pasar y camino hacia la barra. La Hyuuga vestía un sencillo vestido negro con tirantes, y suelto en la parte de abajo. Llevaba su azulino cabello recogido en una coleta mientras que dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro acompañaban a su flequillo. El mismo que usaba desde toda su vida. Sasuke admiro su cuello mientras avanzaba, largo y femenino. Tomo asiento en la butaca junto a ella, y la miro sin tapujo. La chica ni siquiera había notado su presencia, mantenía la mirada baja, mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta. _

_- ¿Por qué tanta la demora Hyuuga? – Le pregunto a la misma vez que giraba su cabeza hacia el frente, para que no ella no viera que la había estado mirando. _

_- N-no sé. O-ordene hace un rato, p-pero parece que se le olvido – Musito ella, con voz callada. Sasuke aun recordaba su voz a pesar de no haberla escuchado en casi un año. _

_- Si solo te sientas ahí a esperar nadie te hará caso – La reprimió. Sasuke busco al barman con la mirada, un tipo grande y con tatuajes, que de seguro había intimidado a la Hyuuga desde el primer momento en que ella lo vio. – ¡Hey, tú! Tráele los tragos a la señorita, rápido – El tipo lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero Sasuke solo le retuvo la mirada, ni por un momento intimidándose por el tipejo. _

_- G-gracias, n-no tenias que h-hacerlo – Sasuke la miro un segundo de reojo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y en sus labios se mantenía una pequeña sonrisa. El Uchiha retuvo el impulso de estirar la mano y llevar su mano al cuello de ella, para acariciarlo. _

_- Hmp, si no lo hacía estaríamos toda la noche sin bebidas, Hyuuga – Se dio media vuelta, y la dejo allí sola. Sin importarle que el pitcher (1) pudiera estar pesado. En todo lo que quedo de la noche no le volvió a hablar. Ni siquiera le dijo adiós cuando ella se despidió al irse junto Shino y Kiba"_

Sentía que sus pies estaban algo hinchados por la maratón en la que se había convertido su misión. No había sido muy prudente empezar a caminar sin haberse puesto unos zapatos más cómodos, pero no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar cuando se dio cuenta que la iba a perder. Se había parado del sillón de su departamento como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Naruto hablando solo y había salido corriendo en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, donde él sabía que estaría Hinata en estos momentos.

"_Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre las aceras de las calle de Konoha, las botas de Sasuke hacían un ruido cómico al pisar la nieve. Tenía las manos frías por la baja temperatura, las metió dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo tratando de que no se le congelaran. Entro al pequeño café que estaba cerca del campus universitario, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta su próxima clase y dudaba que en alguna parte de la universidad pudiera encontrar tranquilidad. El aire caliente del local choco contra su cara al abrir la puerta, el lugar rebosaba de estudiantes buscando calor, una cabellera azulina le llamo la atención entre las personas que había allí. No la había visto desde hace un mes, en el bar, y era la primera vez en todo el semestre (2) que la encontraba cerca de la universidad. Sus horarios debían ser bastante distintos, porque para su desgracia, él se topaba con todos casi todos los días. Camino hacia la mesa en la que ella se encontraba y tomo asiento a su lado. Hinata levanto sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y los fijo en él. Un pequeño rubor surco sus mejillas, a la vez que le sonreía. _

_-H-hola – Le saludo. Sasuke solo movió la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento. La Hyuuga le sonrió una vez más y volvió su vista al libro. El Uchiha agradeció que la chica fuera suficientemente inteligente para saber que no había necesidad de entablar una conversación con él. Levanto la mano para llamar a un mesero, un chico de su edad se aproximo a la mesa. El chico lo miraba con una expresión de incomprensión. Sasuke solo le ordeno que le trajera un café, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el chico no dejaba de mirarlo, levanto una ceja y le lanzo una mirada. El chico atino a irse, sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la chica que estaba justo ahí. Hinata debía ser una clienta regular del café y el chico debía reconocerla por eso le intrigaba la presencia de Sasuke ahí, fue la teoría que formulo el moreno. El chico volvió con su café, esta vez sin mirarlo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta_

_Después de diez minutos de tranquilidad el Uchiha comenzó a aburrirse del silencio. Miro a la chica frente suyo, Hinata seguía inmersa leyendo su libro, ni siquiera le miraba de reojo. Un nudo extraño se le formo en estomago. _

_-¿Qué estudias Hyuuga? – Le pregunto. Hinata levanto la mirada, sonrojándose al instante. _

_- U-un libro sobre h-hierbas m-medicinales, t-tengo u-un trabajo s-sobre eso – Su voz era apenas un murmuro entre todo el bullicio del ambiente. Sasuke recordó que la chica estaba estudiando Farmacología (3). Una especie de gruñido fue lo que salió de su garganta como respuesta(4). Miro su reloj antes de poner un billete en la mesa y salir del local. No había vuelto a decirle adiós, pensó en devolverse pero solo le quedaban quince minutos para entrar a su clase. Giro la cabeza para verla en el ventanal del local, el mesero se encontraba sentado ahora junto a ella, conversando, ella le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Sasuke apresuro el paso."_

-¿Por qué corres Sasuke? – El moreno miro la cara confundida de Sakura. La chica parecía ir en dirección al departamento de él. Sasuke trato de soltarse de su agarre, aunque no pudo, la maldijo interiormente por ser tan fuerte.

- Nada que te importe, así que suéltame – Sakura frunció sus cejas hasta casi tocarse. El chico no se inmuto, no le tenía miedo.

- No vayas a hacer un espectáculo Sasuke, ella no lo vale – El chico podía sentir la sangre hervir por sus venas. Apretó su puño fuertemente. No la golpeaba porque era mujer.

- N-o t-e m-e-t-a-s – Le espeto, aprovecho que la chica reunía aire para lanzarle un sermón para soltarse de su agarre, sin importarle que fuera brusco con ella. Comenzó a caminar rápido de nuevo con dirección a la mansión, ya solo le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras.

_"La facultad de medicina estaba lanzando una fiesta por el fin de la semana de exámenes. Sasuke se encontraba apoyado contra un pilar, a su lado Naruto charlaba animadamente con Sakura. La chica los había obligado a acompañarla, el moreno no podía estar más aburrido, pensaba largarse en el primer momento que sus amigos se distrajeran, pero la llegada de alguien cambio su idea. Hinata había entrado junto con Ino por la puerta principal de la casa, las dos chicas caminaron por la pista de baile hasta situarse cerca de la mesa con las bebidas y bocados. Al poco rato un chico se les acerco, Sasuke miro como la Hyuuga negaba suavemente con la cabeza, para después ver como Ino le decía algo al chico, el chico le tomo la mano a la rubia y la llevo a la pista de baile, dejando a la Hyuuga ahí. Sasuke camino hacia ella hasta estar a su lado. Hinata giro su cabeza hasta mirarle, volvió a sonreírle como aquella vez en el café. _

_-También estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad apostaría yo- Hinata solo le sonrió en respuesta. Sasuke medito lo que iba a hacer por unos segundos.- Acompáñame – Le invito, comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que la chica le seguía, salió hasta la parte del frente del edificio y se sentó en las escaleras. La chica le imito. _

_Estuvieron largo tiempo en silencio mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Sasuke admitió en su mente que le gustaba la compañía serena de la chica, aunque no se lo iba decir. Giro el rostro hacia Hinata cuando la escucho hablar._

_-S-será mejor q-que me vaya – La chica comenzó a pararse y ajustar su chaqueta. Sasuke se paro junto a ella. _

_- Te acompaño – Saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Naruto diciendo que se iba. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento de la Hyuuga, el cual quedaba cerca de la universidad. No se dijeron ni una palabra en todo el camino hasta llegar a su puerta. Hinata se giro para agradecerle a la misma vez que se estiraba y ponía sus pies en punta para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida. El Uchiha giro su rostro justo en el momento preciso para que sus labios rozaran los de la chica, la Hyuuga es retrajo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñian de rojo. El moreno, impasible como siempre, solo soltó un adiós antes de girarse e irse, dejándola allí en la puerta, sola."_

Entro por el portón de la mansión Hyuuga como si fuera su casa, no había nadie cuidando de la entrada, Sasuke pensó que era debido a la cena que se iba a llevar a cabo en unos minutos. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la antigua mansión tratando de buscar la cabellera inconfundible de Hinata pero no la encontró, se detuvo de lleno al quedar frente a Neji Hyuuga al girar un pasillo. El primo de Hinata no lo miraba con ojos amigables, llevaba puesto un traje formal y una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – Le gruño, el moreno se aguanto las ganas de responderle un insulto.

- Vengo por Hinata, ¿Dónde está? – Los ojos blancos del Hyuuga parecieron asombrarse por un minuto antes de volver a su mirada hostil.

- Ella está ocupada en estos momentos, porque no te das la vuelta por donde llegaste y te largas – El Uchiha soltó un bufido antes de contar hasta diez en su mente.

- Necesito decirle algo, dime donde esta – Neji Hyuuga pareció analizarlo con su mirada. Allí estaba parado él, sudado entero, con el cabello desordenado, la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, y, algo que le costaba admitir, una mirada desesperaba. Neji le sonrió con superioridad y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

- Esta en el jardín haciendo hora para la cena, sigue derecho por ese pasillo – Sasuke comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que le había señalado el Hyuuga apenas este había terminado de hablar, dejándolo al otro chico sonriendo en el pasillo.

_"Habían pasado unos cuatro días después del incidente, así era como él le llamaba, con Hinata. No la había vuelto a ver por los alrededores de la universidad en esos días. Y no había escuchado nada sobre ella de sus amigos en común. Al quinto día la encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, estaba con el mismo libro de la última vez, y una pequeña laptop. Dudo en acercarse a ella, contrariado por sus acciones anteriores. Un impulso, el mismo que lo había llevado a esta situación, lo hizo sentarse en el sillón adjunto al de ella. La chica se percato de su presencia pero no le hizo caso alguno, Sasuke se pregunto si quizás ahora le incomodaba su presencia. Pero al segundo después, comenzó a hablarle.  
><em>

_ -S-sabes m-mi p-padre quiere que e-establezca una r-relación con el hijo de un socio suyo, h-hasta preparo una cena p-para presentarnos e-este v-viernes – El chico la escucho mudo mientras ella le seguía contando – C-creo q-que lo pensare, q-quizás sea un c-chico agradable – Sasuke se paro abruptamente del sillón y salió de la biblioteca. Sin decirle ninguna palabra."_

No la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora, Hinata se encontraba sentada en un banco de su jardín luciendo un vestido de coctel con tirantes y un lazo que formaba un moño debajo del busto. Llevaba el pelo recogido con unos broches, su cuello volvía a llamarle la atención igual que la noche en el bar, a su lado se encontraba un chico que el moreno no reconocía, el chico llevaba puesto un traje como el de Neji. Sasuke los miro por unos segundos, parecían hablar tranquilamente, Hinata le sonreía amistosamente, y el chico parecía encantado con ella, vio con enojo como el chico alzaba su mano y acariciaba el contorno del rostro de la Hyuuga, la chica solo le sonrió y se sonrojo por ese acto. Sasuke giro su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Había sido un iluso al pesar que podía ir allí a decirle algo a la Hyuuga que ni siquiera él sabía si sentía o no. ¿Qué le iba ofrecer?, no le podía ofrecer una relación normal como todo el mundo, porque él no era como todo el mundo, quizás no le iba a tomar la mano en público, ni la iba a besar delante de todos, ella no se merecía ese tipo de relación, si es que se pudiera llamar así. Pateo una piedra mientras entraba al parque cercano a la mansión, se sentó en un banco a tratar de relajarse y olvidar el asunto, se olvidaría de ella, de su pelo, de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de todo. Sintió una persona sentarse a su lado, se giro dispuesto a gritarle que se fuera, pero enmudeció al ver a la Hyuuga sentada junto a él, al sentir su mirada sobre ella, Hinata giro su cuerpo y le sonrió.

-H-hola – Le saludo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Y una alegría casi olvidada se apoderaba de su corazón.

- Hola – Saludo de vuelta. Algo que nunca había hecho antes. Hinata acerco su cuerpo al suyo un poco mas, hasta que sus hombros se rozaron. Sasuke estiro su mano y acaricio el cuello de la chica de manera suave, copo su mentón y sus mejillas, llevo un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. La Hyuuga permanecía quieta, sin asustarse por su tacto, solo sonrojándose.

- Acompáñame – Le invito ella mientras se paraba. Sasuke se paro junto a ella y la comenzó a seguir. Sonrió por dentro cuando la pequeña mano de Hinata tomo la suya. Comenzaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, ya llegarían a algún lugar con el pasar del tiempo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> Pitcher: Son esas jarras en las cuales se puede servir una bebida alcohólica, hay bares donde uno busca el pitcher en la barra y simplemente se lo lleva a la mesa donde hay vasos.

**2)** Semestre: El año universitario se divide en dos semestres de unos cuatro meses cada uno. Por lo menos así es en mi universidad.

**3)** En chile se le dice Químico Farmacéutico a alguien que estudia como hacer medicina, pero no se en otros países por eso puse Farmacología.

**4)** Es el gruñido típico que hace Sasuke el "Hmph" o algo así.

**Nota Autor:** No se porque me encanto como quedo. Sé que queda un poquito complicado con los recuerdos y todo. Sasuke es tan difícil de narrar. A continuación daré una breve explicación del fic, para que no quede ninguna duda. Pueden leerlo o no, queda en ustedes.

_¿Por qué Sasuke se comporta de esa forma? La explicación es esta, en la historia a Sasuke siempre le ha llamado la atención Hinata, quizás desde su infancia haya guardado sentimientos por ella, pero como es Sasuke, estos están enterrados en el fondo de su mente. Hinata para Sasuke es una constante que siempre ha estado alli, quizás no activamente, pero si en presencia. Pero al entrar a la universidad este chico se da cuenta que no es así, y que como no tiene una relación con ella, algún día ella no va a estar. Ese impulso que siente Sasuke, es su sub-consciente diciéndole que la va perder, así que una serie de "impulsos" lo dejan en una encrucijada. Hinata sabe que Sasuke es una persona complicada le cuesta expresar sentimientos, así que trata de ayudarlo a encontrar catarsis, por eso le dice sobre el otro chico. Para que él haga algo. Pero Sasuke colapsa y se larga. Hasta que tanto meditarlo su sub-consciente y su mente se equilibran y se da cuenta que la va a perder, pero cuando llega allí, y ve que el otro chico es afectivo con Hinata, se da cuenta que él no es así, por eso se da media vuelta. Sin saber que Hinata lo vio, (al igual que el video de maroon 5), ella lo va a buscar. Cuando Sasuke es capaz de acariciarle el cuello, y todo. Vemos que maduro desde ese día en el bar, porque ahora es capaz de hacerlo. También vemos al final que Hinata esta vez es quien lo invita a él. Al último Sasuke se da cuenta, de que quizás el "no le de la mano a ella" pero ella se la dará a él. O sea que Hinata podría llenar la parte afectiva de la relación, además de que con el tiempo van avanzar y seguir adelante juntos y él puede aprender y madurar._

Y eso. No sé porque analice tanto la situación, quería que tuviera un significado más allá de las palabras. Raro ¿o no? Bueno, si alguien llegara a querer una conti de este shot, de ante mano le digo que sería algo más drabble que shot. Igual que con el anterior shot. Quizás un drabble en el futuro. Un anexo por decirlo así.

Bueno, espero que les guste lo que escribí. Sus comentarios, criticas son bien recibidos como reviews, o pueden encontrar otras formas en mi profile para contactarme.

Nos vemos!


End file.
